Tales of Tifa Lockhart
by Helliebabe
Summary: Maybe moving back to Nibleheim to finish high school wasn't a bad idea after all. But it was good memory that I will cherish forever. CXT ZXA VXY
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, before I start. I know I haven't updated in a while on any of my stories and I'm sorry. I have some chapters for others written up but I will go over and edit them one day. But I hope all of you enjoy this story. I will try and finish this one before the end of the year._

_(Got the Idea from Midgar High School by GuitarWind45)_

~Tales of Tifa Lockhart~

High School fan-fiction

_Maybe moving back to Nibleheim to finish high school wasn't a bad idea after all. But it was good memory that I will cherish forever._

Chapter 1 - 27th December 2011

There were three people sitting at a desk, two on one side and one on the other. "I'm sorry to say that we've done everything we can." The oldest man in the room said as he laid his papers on the desk for the other two to read. The younger boy instantly took the papers off the desk and read over them, not really understanding what was written.

"There must be a mistake, you must've missed something." He threw the papers to the side of the room and got up from his chair. The young girl sitting next to him only watched as the two continued to fight.

"I'm sorry sir but that's all we can do for now." The younger boy sat back down in his chair obviously annoyed. They all sat in silence till the girl spoke. Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"How... How long?" The oldest of the three just sighed and shook his head as he stood.

"It's hard to say at this point in time, maybe late November next year." He took something off the shelf next to him before handing the paper over to the others two. "We'll make sure she gets the best we can give her. She'll be comfortable and will have the best-"

"No!" Both the men looked at the girl in shock. "I want to stay home, finish school." The younger boy looked at the girl upset.

"Are you sure?" He wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm positive.

~Final Fantasy VII~

**Friday 20****th**** January 2012**

The black car slowly pulled up next to the new house. "Here we are. This is our new home." The man said before getting out of the car and heading towards the boot. His son just sat in the back seat of the car staring at the new house. He didn't want to move back to Nibleheim, but didn't want to stay in Midgar. The house seemed a lot better than the old one back in Midgar, this house had white bricks and it was two floors. The other seemed to be made of rusty metal that smelled all the time. He slowly opened the car door and stood out into the fresh air. It defiantly smelt better than Midgar. He dawdled his way over to the back of the car where his dad was pulling out his bags. "Here ya go." He passed a couple of bags over to his son. "All the furniture was delivered this morning so just go to your room and unpack."The boy nodded before walking towards the front door. "Oh, and Cloud!" Cloud sighed and turned to his dad.

"Yeah?"

"Zack said he'll drop by later, he didn't want to wait till Monday to see you." Cloud walked to the front door to the house and kicked the door the rest of the way open. He travelled upstairs to his new room and threw the bags on the floor before collapsing onto his bed. He wasn't too happy to be back in Nibleheim. He used to live there but his father got a job in Midgar a few years back. He didn't even get to say goodbye to all his friends before his father got him in the car to Midgar. But now he was back and excited to see his old friends again. He sat back up and started to open his bags.

~Final Fantasy VII~

"Cloud, get the door will ya!" His dad yelled over the sound of the TV in the lounge. Cloud rushed down the stairs and jumped the final four before opening the door. Their stood his old friend Zack with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Spikey!" Zack said before grabbing his old friend into a head lock. They wrestled for a bit before Zack walked past Cloud and into the house before whistling, "Nice place you have here, a lot better than the other one you used to have." Cloud slowly shut the front door before walking over the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" Zack followed Cloud to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools by the bench.

"Anything will do. Your dad said I was staying for tea." Cloud nodded before grabbing a bottle of soda out of the fridge. "So what was it like in Midgar? Did you get any girlfriends?" Cloud shrugged as got two glasses out of the cupboard.

"All the factories made all the air polluted, and I did have one girlfriend, but I dumped her just before I left. Didn't think it'll be right having a long distant relationship. I'm glad she was happy with my decision." He passed one of the drinks to Zack who gulped it all down in one go.

"What was her name?" Cloud also gulped down his drink before putting both the glasses into the sink and the bottle back in the fridge.

"Elena, we met at Wall market. Only went out for 6 months until I left." He walked back over to the bench. "What about you?"

"Me, I'm still going out with the same girl from when I last spoke to you."

"You mean Aeris?" Zack nodded. "So how long have you two been together?"

"About a year now. Man I can't wait to go back to school on Monday. It's our final year." Cloud and Zack both started to head towards Clouds room. "Think about seeing all your old friends again." Both arriving in Clouds room, Zack jumped onto the bed whilst Cloud set up the TV for some video games.

"You still hang out with the same group?"

"Nah, some newbies rolled up just a couple of days after you left. Made friends with them straight away but I still hang out with Yuffie and Aeris. Oh and even Reno sometimes." Cloud nodded and sat down next to Zack as they started to play.

**Sunday 22****nd**** January 2012**

"Wake up Cloud. We need to get you ready for tomorrow." Cloud continued to groan as his father continued to bash the door repeatedly. Cloud finally decided to sit up and stretch his arms. He rubbed his eyes quickly before getting changed and headed downstairs.

"What's the rush we have all day," Cloud grumbled as he went over to the kitchen.

"Well we would've if you didn't sleep in so late. It's 4:30." His dad pointed towards the clock angrily before walking off and shaking his head angrily. Cloud stared at the clock for a long moment before sitting down. Maybe staying up all Friday night playing video games with Zack was a bad idea. Cloud still set up his bowl of cereal and started to eat. Not long after he started he heard a knock on the front door. Not even bothering to see what his dad will do, he got up and answered the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Tales of Tifa Lockhart~ Chapter 2_

_I've decided since it's the school holidays, I will have it done by the end of the holidays. (Just realised it's December) But here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy the story, it will be interesting._

**Sunday 22****nd**** January 2012**

Cloud opened the front door to find two people standing there. There was a boy around his age, he had long black hair and he seemed mysterious. The other person seemed to be his father. He was tall and only had short black hair. Cloud just stared at the pair feeling awkward. "Hello?"

"Hi, is your father home. I'm Mr Valentine and this is my son Vincent, we live next door." Cloud stepped aside to let the two in and his father overhears the conversation and walked into the room.

"Ah, Robert. It was nice of you to help us move in the other day. We really appreciate it." Mr Strife walked over to his son and had his arm around Clouds shoulder. "This boy here is Vincent; he will be attending the same school as you tomorrow." Cloud watched and Vincent nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cloud." Cloud felt awkward and pushed his father off him.

"I'm sure they'll get along fine." The two older men walked to the kitchen laughing away leaving Cloud and Vincent alone.

"So..." Cloud said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Zack mentioned you would be moving in next to us, he's a friend of mine." Vincent said.

"Zack?"

"Yeah. On my first day at school I noticed that he was upset. He was upset that you left and that he had no friends. Well what he called man friends. So we started to talk and hang out." Vincent walked into the lounge room and sat on the sofa. He's more annoying though, took us a while to become friends."

"Yeah he's a bit like that at times. When did you move to Nibleheim?"

"Around 2, 3 years maybe." Vincent walked around the house inspecting his handy work. "Hope you like how we arranged the place, I just did the heavy lifting with dad." Cloud nodded.

"It's good don't worry." Vincent looked over at Cloud.

Both of them sat on the sofa and had little awkward conversations until Vincents mobile went off. "Sorry, excuse me." Cloud looked over at both their parents who seemed to be getting along like they've known each other their whole life. "Hello?" Cloud listened closely at Vincent on the phone. "Yeah... I know... Maybe 20 minutes...huh..." The conversation sounded like it was going nowhere. "I'm just next door... If you want... hang on. Cloud, can my little sister come over?" Cloud just stared at Vincent blankly before noticing he was waiting for a response.

"Uh... Sure." Vincent nodded and he was off the phone shortly. Not long after there was a knock on the door. Vincent was first on up and was at the door in seconds. Cloud stood up but didn't feel the need to go to the door. Vincent walked back into the room and behind him was his sister. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She sat on the couch and looked at Cloud.

"Hi," Cloud just stared at her. Vincent cleared his throat and Cloud popped back to reality.

"Hey..." Cloud now found it more awkward than talking to Vincent. "I'm Cloud." He couldn't think of anything else to say. The girl was beautiful and when she smiled it made him smile.

"I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockhart." Cloud just stared over at Vincent.

"But your brother and sis-"

"Our parents divorced before she was born, she has our mother's maiden name." Cloud nodded and looked back over at Tifa.

"So I guess you'll be going to the same school also?" Cloud asked. When she smiled Cloud couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I will be doing my final year. Dad thought it would be good for me and Vincent to do school together. So I started school a year earlier than most people." Cloud was going to say something but was interrupted by the sounds of their parents.

"Hey, Tifa's here." Mr Valentine said as he sat down in between Vincent and Tifa. "Little Tifa here was the one who chose where you furniture is now. She did a good job don't cha think."

"Yeah. It's fine. I couldn't have done a better job myself." Mr Strife said as Tifa's smile grew wider.

"Well we better get going. Come on." Both Vincent and Tifa said their farewells and not long after they were gone.

**Monday 23****rd**** January 2012**

Cloud stepped out of the car and listened as his father sped off. He took three steps before getting hit by his old friends. Zack, Aeris and Yuffie were his old friends from before he moved away. He only was able to keep in touch with Zack whilst he was gone.

"Cloud, I missed you so much." Yuffie wrapped her arms around Cloud and hugged him as hard as she could. As soon as she released him Aeris was hugging him.

"I'm so glad your back. Zack missed you to." Cloud looked over at Zack who just waved from behind. Aries let go and they all walked into the school.

"We have an assembly this morning about our classes and timetables," Zack mentioned to Cloud as they walked through the school. "There aren't many students this year so there will only be two year twelve classes. Hope we get the same home room." Cloud nodded as they walked into the gym. As Zack mentioned, there weren't many students doing year twelve this year so it would only be a small group. As they entered, Zack saw Vincent and his sister standing by the wall. "We made new friends while you were gone; they're your neighbours so you've probably already met."

As they approached the two by the wall, the girls started to talk about their holidays and the guys just stood and listened. Cloud looked at Tifa who looked back with a smile.

"Good to see you –"

"Alright you shit heads sit you asses down and shut up." The principal yelled as he walked into the room. All the students sat down as he walked over to the front.

"Wasn't Reeve the principal?" Cloud whispered to Tifa.

"Yeah but they changed. Reeve went to work with the army." Cloud nodded as he looked back to the principal.

"These are you home room classes, so you won't be with them all the time, unless you have the same subjects."

He called out the students one by one as they split into the two groups. Cloud was happy to be in class A with Zack and Vincent. Yuffie and Aries were in the other class whilst Tifa was whispering with one of the girls still waiting to get their names called. "Tifa Lockhart, class B." Cid yelled over the excited students. Cloud was a bit disappointed but it was only home group. He watched as she stood and walked over to the other girls who were excited to have her in their class.

"Well it's just us boys." Zack said and he patted Cloud on the shoulder. Vincent just stared across the room at the girls. He seemed annoyed.

"I'll be right back." Vincent said as he walked over to the principal. All the other students were slowly leaving the room. Zack and Cloud decided to wait for Vincent but were surprised to see Vincent start yelling and Tifa running towards Vincent. Cloud and Zack quickly ran down to see what's happening.


End file.
